


Rainy Season

by coinseller



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, UPDATE: ON HAITUS/DISCONTINUED AS OF NOW, and guanlin is just tryna live, daehwi is the Best Boy and wingman, everyone blushes too much, guanlin centric, jihoon is a soft boy, lots of pining, some altered ages for some members so i could put them in high school LOL, this is actually so corny and cliche, walt disney is trying to claw out of his grave so he can punch me in my stupid face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: A school au in which Jihoon is the sun that brightens Guanlin’s cold autumn days and Guanlin is too afraid to step out into the light.ORIn less poetic language: Jihoon is popular and Guanlin is a loser who has a big, fat crush on him. The suffering commences.[ON HAITUS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wanna One ruined my life and panwink is actually the softest pairing I have ever seen. Writing isn’t really my forte so pls bear with me lol. I just really like panwink and I have too many feelings rip.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: yo idk fukcign shIT about drumlines and dancing, but a scenario like this happened at my high school and I experienced it second-hand from my friend who played the xylophone in our drumline. So here goes nothing…

It’s another one of those typical, cold autumn days—one out of many in the school year. The sun is hidden behind dark grey clouds and the breeze bites and stings at your cheeks. All the vibrant colors from summer are muted grey and the trees are shedding crispy, red leaves that dance around in the wind and crunch beneath your shoes. Students are scurrying to get to their next class, trying to escape the cold, damp air. Everyone moves together with their heads hanging low because, honestly, what was there to look at when everything in autumn is so dull?

 

Amongst the throng of stampeding students, there is one person in particular that stops the freshman Lai Guanlin in his tracks and causes his cold autumn day to brighten as if the sun miraculously began to show through the clouds.

 

It’s just for a second that Guanlin catches this figure out of the corner of his eye. That’s all it takes to make the lanky, hunched over boy stand up a bit straighter and adjust his thick-framed glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose so he can hopefully catch sight of this ray of light _one more time_ before his next lecture.

 

The tall boy searches, eyes carefully scanning the quad until they rest upon a tuft of familiar, fluffy brown hair walking along with the rest of the students. A breath that Guanlin didn’t know he was holding in escapes through his wind-chapped lips and he’s breaking into a small, blissful smile.

 

_Park Jihoon._

 

Guanlin sighs dreamily, body relaxing and heart fluttering in his chest. Suddenly, the air around him isn’t cold anymore and nature is restored to its healthy, summer colors. Guanlin squeezes his textbooks closer to his chest and now there’s a lump in his throat that’s making it hard for him to breathe.

 

The world around Guanlin begins to slow and blur out as he tunnel-visions on the boy’s plump pink lips and soft rosy cheeks. Fall seemed to have affected everything but Park Jihoon, who is literally daisies, sunshine, and happiness personified.

 

Guanlin begins to imagine that maybe he says something funny or charming and Jihoon laughs, lips pulling tight over straight, white teeth in a bashful smile. He imagines that Jihoon is looking up at him from under the fringe of his cinnamon brown hair and long, dark eyelashes. He’s drowning in the warmth of chocolate mocha eyes and gentle, breathy laughter.

 

‘ _Guanlin,’_ imaginary Jihoon whispers. The Taiwanese boy is entranced with every movement of the other’s lips. _‘Guanlin,’_ the boy says again— _it’s music to his ears_.

 

Guanlin’s heart squeezes and throbs in his chest as imaginary Jihoon suddenly turns to look up at him, cheeks flushing a beautiful, dusty shade of pink. Guanlin is about to get to the part where he reaches up to hold imaginary Jihoon’s perfect face in his hands when there’s suddenly an arm on his shoulder accompanied with a loud, obnoxious cough.

 

“Hello? Earth to Guanlin? Oh, for the love of God, please stop staring off into the distance with that stupid smile on your face, you’re so embarrassing.” And now there’s a hand waving frantically in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his wonderful daydream.

 

Guanlin jolts and he can feel heat rising to his face as he frantically looks everywhere but Jihoon. Unfortunately, Lee Daehwi, his best friend, easily follows where Guanlin’s gazed was fixed and rolls his eyes.

 

“Jihoon?” He teases with a knowing sigh.

 

Guanlin bows his head in humiliation and nods, fiddling with the straps on his backpack and adjusting his glasses out of nervous habit.

 

Daehwi huffs and smiles sympathetically, “Come on, we’re going to be late to class,” he says, pulling at the tall Taiwanese boy to follow him.

 

Guanlin looks up and notices Jihoon turn a corner and disappear from sight. He sighs wistfully. _This is probably the last time he’ll get to see Jihoon today_ , he thinks solemnly. Now he can’t wait for tomorrow to come.

 

The pair strolls in silence, which Guanlin is thankful for because he’s still trying to come down from the high of his daydream. His cheeks are still red and he still can’t fully wipe the lovesick grin from his face.

 

“When are you going to talk to him?” Daehwi finally asks, nudging Guanlin playfully with his elbow.

 

Guanlin sways to the side and smiles somberly, laughing pathetically to himself. “Eventually? Maybe? …Never?” He looks down at his feet and kicks a rock around as they walk.

 

Daehwi lets out a frustrated groan and tugs at Guanlin’s sleeves. “Why are you like this? You’ve been so hopelessly in love with Jihoon ever since you laid eyes on him and you’ve done absolutely nothing about it!” Daehwi cries and clutches his chest, pretending to look faint. “It physically _hurts_ me to see you like this, Guanlin. You have such a big brain yet all you do is fill it with imaginary scenarios! Instead you could be using it to do something about—” Daehwi gestures to Guanlin _“—this!”_

 

“You just pointed to all of me.”

 

“Exactly! Because you practically live and breathe Park Jihoon!”

 

“That’s not true…”

 

Daehwi’s face falls into complete seriousness and he quirks an eyebrow at the taller. _Really?_ is what his expression reads. Guanlin has to look away in shame because _Daehwi might be_ _a little right._

 

The latter must have read Guanlin’s thoughts because his eyebrow somehow arches higher on his forehead and he looks at him expectantly.

 

_Okay, maybe he’s **really** right. _

 

But it’s not like he actually has a choice whether or not he can to talk to Jihoon. _It’s impossible_. Jihoon is one of the most popular third years in the entire school while Guanlin is just another student— _a first year_ at that. Jihoon is the vice-captain of the hip-hop dance team and is adored by the entire student body _and_ faculty. At some point, everyone has a crush on Jihoon—or at least admires him. He’s sweet, polite, and talented. Everything he does or says is charming and leaves the masses blushing in his presence.

 

And Guanlin? Guanlin is just another one of the many victims to Jihoon’s natural charms.

 

And maybe he’s okay with things staying like this. Maybe he’s okay with watching Jihoon from afar.

 

Daehwi searches Guanlin’s eyes and lets out a hopeless sigh. “Let’s just get to class, yeah?”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

\---

 

 

Guanlin is only apart of his school’s drumline for two reasons. The first being it would look good on his college resume, and the second being that Daehwi made him do it. ‘

 

 _I don’t want to be alone! And besides, it’s not like you’re interested in any of the other clubs. It’ll be fun!’_ He recalls Daehwi saying, eyes sparking and mouth drawn into a very convincing pout. He eventually gives in because he really _does_ have nothing better to do and because _no real man can resist Daehwi’s pout_.

 

Since then, if anyone ever needed catch the pair after school, they could find them with the drumline ensemble gathered in a small room branching off of the music building from 3pm-5pm every weekday.

 

Guanlin definitely didn’t hate being apart of the drumline. Maybe at first he wasn’t very interested in it, but over time he grew to like it. He always had a small interest in music but just never had the chance to explore it. The drumline gave him an access point, even if it _was_ just drums, cymbals, and xylophones. Nonetheless, the music was still fun and upbeat to partake in. That, and the drumline was a pretty tight-knit, entertaining group consisting of only about a dozen people.

 

“Okay, guys, listen up!” Jaehwan calls, getting everyone’s attention.

 

Jaehwan was the leader of the drumline, having been in the little club for the past four years of high school. He was a cool, easy guy that embodied the excitement and loudness that came with the drumline’s music and everyone respected him as the leader.

 

“I know it’s off-season for a lot of sports, so we won’t be performing as often. However, we will still be meeting as per usual to keep our skills in check. That, and because the school won’t recognize us as a real club if we don’t continue to have meetings...” Jaehwan mutters that last part mostly to himself. He coughs awkwardly.

 

It was sad, really. The drumline was always in desperate need of people and funds since there were so many other popular clubs that the school would rather provide for. Having an unofficial drumline wasn’t a necessity to the school, especially since they already had a marching band. Because of that, the drumline never got to perform at any major school events and got the recognition it deserved. Nonetheless, the club stayed and welcomed anyone; it was a precious thing for the students it mattered to.

 

Practice presumes as usual and Guanlin bangs away at his snare drum. They go through a series of routines and pieces for the next hour and a half until a broad-shouldered, God-Like figure bursts through the double doors of their practice room. The sound of drumming slowly begins to quiet down as one by one, people turn to look at their unexpected visitor.

 

“Oh my god is that Kang Daniel?” The girl drops her drum mallet and squeals, turning to her friend who is equally as excited.

 

And, sure enough, Guanlin and Daehwi turn around to see that it really is Kang Daniel, the fourth year hip-hop dance captain and resident prince charming of the school.

 

“Jaehwan!” Daniel exclaims excitedly, striding over to the leader and slinging an arm around his scrawny shoulder. It was quite the sight actually, since Daniel in all his muscle-y stature and glory contrasted so wildly to the skinny, ordinary Jaehwan.

 

“Are you busy? I finally have a response from the team and I wanted to discuss it with you before going home,” Daniel says.

 

Jaehwan looks between the confused drumline and Daniel’s blaring smile and sighs. “Well, I was kind of in the middle of practice,” Jaehwan mutters, gesturing to the stunned group of students that Daniel suddenly notices and waves happily to, “But I guess we can end it here today.” He stands up and shuffles his sheets of music paper together and dismisses everyone before turning his full attention to Daniel.

 

“Perfect!” The dance captain says, “So I was thinking…”

 

Guanlin tunes them out as he turns to Daehwi and packs. He doesn’t really care about what Daniel and Jaehwan are talking about as the rest of the band disperses. He’s actually kind of thankful for the intrusion because—Guanlin’s stomach drops at the thought—he has a math test he really needs to study for tonight.

 

“I wonder what that was all about.” Daehwi asks as they walk out the door to go home. The two look back at Daniel and Jaehwan’s hunched over forms as they discuss whatever was so important for Daniel to make Jaehwan stop practice.

 

“Beats me,” He replies.

 

\---

 

 

Later that night, Guanlin and his family sit at the dinner table as like every other night. They’re in the middle of finishing up when Guanlin’s father turns to him and smiles.

 

“So, how has school been?”

 

Guanlin shrugs. “Fine, I guess.”

 

“Your grades?”

 

“They’re good.”

 

“Extra curricular?”

 

“Well, I’m still apart of the drumline.”

 

At this, his father sighs and Guanlin visibly tenses in his chair. He knows what’s coming. They have this discussion every once in a while and every time, it ends the same.

 

“Honey…” His mother chides softly under her breath.

 

“Guanlin, son, you could be doing so much more than just the drumline—“

 

“But I like the drumline—” He tries to say, but is cut off.

 

“—You’re tall, smart, and full of wasted potential. You should have joined the basketball team. Instead you’re hiding in the bleachers, banging away at a drum with that friend of yours.”

 

Guanlin’s timid demeanor is then replaced with a more aggressive one, “Don’t you dare try and talk badly about my friend.”

 

His father frowns and sighs disappointment.

 

“Excuse me,” Guanlin whispers harshly as he stands up from the table and puts his dirty dishes into the sink. “Thanks for the food.” He says to his mom then hurries upstairs to his room.

 

There was no way that Guanlin would ever leave Daehwi or the drumline because of his dad. He was confident about that. However, his dad was right about one thing. Maybe he was just wasted potential, always hiding himself away in the sidelines. Guanlin enjoys watching rather than acting. He enjoys viewing things and people from afar because it’s safe and comfortable. He has no desire to step outside of his box because, well, _he doesn’t need to_. Doing the bare minimum—doing only what he needed—was enough and he was content with that.

 

 

**\---**

 

 

A week passes by normally. Nothing out of the ordinary happens, really. Except maybe on Wednesday last week, Jihoon looked especially amazing wearing a soft, blue beanie. However, the Jihoon _then_ doesn’t even compare to the Jihoon _now_ who is sitting across from Guanlin and Daehwi in the library during lunch that particular Monday.

 

Guanlin is on cloud nine, resting his face in his hands with glasses askew and lazily hanging on his face. The boy doesn’t even move to fix them because all he can see or care about is how incredibly beautiful Jihoon is in the warm lighting of the building.

 

A small, blissful smile spreads across Guanlin’s lips and he stops breathing when Jihoon tilts his head slightly to the right and brushes his bangs out of his eyes. Jihoon mouths along to whatever he’s reading in deep concentration, lips parting ever so slightly. It’s almost unnoticeable—but Guanlin catches every movement.

 

He sighs dreamily and there’s a warm feeling that builds up in his chest and spreads to his cheeks. Guanlin sees flowers and milky swirls in the space surrounding Jihoon and it’s too much for his heart to handle so he buries his face into his arms. He’s a lovesick puppy with a big, dumb crush on the most unattainable guy in the world. ‘ _It just had to be him_ ,’ Guanlin groans in his head.

 

Daehwi stops what he’s doing and rolls his eyes in amusement at his Jihoon-infatuated friend. “There are hearts in your eyes.” He points out, the corners of his lips turning upwards, amused.

 

Guanlin can only whine in embarrassment and Daehwi responds with a light chuckle.

 

“Go talk to him!” Daehwi urges, lightly. However, the boy already knows his friend’s answer before he can even shake his head.

 

“You know I can’t do that,” Guanlin murmurs, voice muffled by the sleeves of his jacket.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s _the_ Park Jihoon. I’m… I’m just Lai Guanlin.”

 

Daehwi frowns and nudges at his friend. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Guanlin slouches dejectedly back into his chair and fixes his glasses. “It means that I’m nobody and _he’s_ the literal sun and stars.”

 

“You’re exaggerating,” Daehwi chides. “You have the same shot at winning Jihoon’s heart as everyone else does. _You_ just need to have some self confidence.” Daehwi clicks his tongue and ends the conversation there. The boy then continues to study for his political science exam, leaving Guanlin to his own thoughts.

 

_Did he really have a shot at asking out Jihoon?_

_Was talking to him really that simple?_

_No, It couldn’t be._

 

 

\---

 

 

School ends and Guanlin and Daehwi make their way towards the music building for drumline practice. They walk into the room to find Jaehwan and Daniel standing together in front of the rest of the ensemble.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Daehwi asks. It was weird that _the_ Kang Daniel would walk his way down to the drumline practice room _once_ , but _twice?_ Something was up.

 

Guanlin shrugs at his friend and they stand with the rest of the group.

 

“Well, it looks like everyone is here now,” Jaehwan observes after a minute. “I have an announcement to make.”

 

The room quiets down and everyone is listening attentively.

 

“As you all know, there’s a rally coming up in two months. What you guys don’t know is that—” Jaehwan swallows the lump in his throat, “—the school has been talking about shutting down the drumline.”

 

Sharp gasps erupt from the students and audible exclaims of _“No!”_ and _“Why?”_ are heard throughout the burst of voices.

 

Jaehwan looks sad and he gestures for everyone to calm down. “It’s no surprise, really. We haven’t had the opportunities or credibility to be recognized for what we do.”

 

Everyone sighs and there’s an uncomfortable silence because _it’s true_. Sad, _but true_. Everyone tried their best to ignore it and have fun with what time they had together, but finally it has come down to _this_ : The delayed but inevitable fate of the drumline.

 

“However,” Daniel is speaking now and everyone perks up at the unexpected voice, “Jaehwan and I have been talking, and he’s let me listen to some of your guys’ stuff.” The boy smiles excitedly. “It’s really great!”

 

And with that, the room brightens ever so slightly at Daniel’s genuine praise.

 

“We’ve been discussing this for the past week, but we were thinking that for the upcoming school rally, we could collaborate with the dance team. They’ve already agreed to help us and maybe— _just maybe_ —with their help, we can finally be acknowledged as a valuable club to the school,” Jaehwan says with hope in his voice.

 

At this point, everyone is talking in ecstatic whispers. Everyone thinks this is a great opportunity and even Guanlin likes the sound of it. He turns to look at Daehwi who is positively beaming. It’s no surprise though; Daehwi has always had a wild appreciation for music and performance. The drumline meant a lot to him.

 

Daehwi grabs Guanlin’s hand and squeezes it. Apparently, however, the boy is excited for an entirely different reason than what Guanlin expects. “This is perfect! Isn’t Jihoon the vice-captain of the dance team?”

 

Realization hits Guanlin in three stages because it shows on his face. Happiness, Confusion, _Horror_.

 

Guanlin wasn’t ready to be in the same room as Jihoon for that long and he starts to feel queasy, but he doesn’t have enough time to think about it. Jaehwan is already taking votes on whether or not they should collaborate with the dance team, and it’s unanimously in favor of one side.

 

The drumline and the hip-hop dance crew were going to perform together in the upcoming school rally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is such a boring first chapter lol. I promise next chapter will be more exciting! It will be posted soon since this one was kinda just setting things up!
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think! And sorry if there’s any mistakes lol I TRIED MY BEST TO PROOF READ EVERYTHING LIKE 10 TIMES (no exaggeration) (i dont have a beta)  
> but im the biggest dumbass in the world LOL so theres bound to be mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA U GUYS ARE SO SWEET ;A; the feedback has been amazing at its really encouraging to me! :D so thank u!  
> (ALSO have u guys been seeing the teaser pics /swEATS IM LOSING MY MIND... IM SO FUCKIGN HYPED)  
> Note: Um... i accidentally fucked up posting this chapter so this is a repost LOLOL BUT WHATEVER here it is :D

The following evening, Guanlin is having a mental breakdown because today marks the first day that the drumline is practicing with the hip-hop dance crew. Everyone is grabbing their equipment so they can make the trek across the campus to the school’s dance studio.

 

And the Taiwanese boy is having a rough time to say the least.

 

He ends up dropping his drumsticks at least three times and nearly trips over his own snare drum. After Guanlin accidentally walks into a wall with his drum attached to his chest, Daehwi finally speaks up.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, pulling the other off to the side.

 

Guanlin, in fact, is not okay. Actually, he’s doing horrible. His hands are shaking and he’s nervous because never in his life has he had anything to do with Jihoon. Heck, Guanlin thinks that the closest he’s ever come close to Jihoon was approximately 500 meters away and hidden behind a tree. Maybe he was standing even further, _who knows?_

 

Totally not answering Daehwi’s question, the Taiwanese boy blurts, “Does my hair look okay?”

 

Daehwi’s eyes widen at the sudden change in subject, but then he gives Guanlin a smirk. “This is about Jihoon, isn’t it?”

 

Guanlin’s ears turn red in embarrassment.

 

That’s enough of an answer for Daehwi because he continues, “You’re being silly, everything will be fine! Maybe something good will come out of this! Besides, think about it this way; it’s almost as if fate has brought you two together! What are the odds we score an opportunity like this? _You two are destined_.”

 

Daehwi’s eyes are glowing but Guanlin begins to feel nauseous.

 

“Your hair looks like it always does,” His friend affirms as they start walking down the quad.

 

“That doesn’t mean it looks _good_ ,” Guanlin hisses back, ruffling and combing his hand through his black locks.

 

Daehwi just laughs.

 

 

Guanlin is sweating nervously by the time the drumline makes it to the dance studio. They enter to find everyone warming up, stretching in various places scattered about the room and chatting idly. Some of them are already swaying their hips to the quiet music playing in the background and some of them are jumping in place, trying to get into the dancing mindset.

 

It’s an understatement to say that the drumline looked awkward in the room with their instruments secured to their bodies. The people in the drumline weren’t exactly the most… _impressive_ students in the school. They mostly consisted of the kind of students that sat in the back of the room and stayed out of everyone’s way. In other words, they were outcasts… _nerds_.

 

And it was a wild opposition to the people in the hip-hop dance crew.

 

The thing that made the dance club such an elite and highly respected group of individuals was probably because _you actually had to audition in order to get in_. Out of the hundreds of students who try-out every year, only five of them actually makes it in. It’s such a challenging feat; it’s practically a school rule that once you’re apart of the dance crew you are automatically one of the coolest people on campus.

 

The drumline shuffles off to the side before Daniel pops up from where he was stretching his legs and bounds over. “Hey guys!” He greets them, beaming his trademark 1,000-watt smile.

 

What Daniel says next totally goes over Guanlin’s head because the boy finds who he is looking for and his eyes are trained on the one and only, Park Jihoon.

 

The said boy is trying to reach for his toes, face scrunched up in either pain or concentration as Park Woojin, Jihoon’s close friend, is pushing on his back and trying to help the boy bend lower. Guanlin admires the boy’s flexibility in awe when suddenly, Jihoon is pushed down a bit further and his shirt is now riding up his back.

 

Guanlin’s eyes practically pop out of their sockets and his face explodes red when he catches a glimpse at pale, smooth skin. He immediately turns away in embarrassment because he feels like that’s somewhere he _definitely_ _should not be looking_ and, honestly, he didn’t feel like passing out before the practice session began.

 

Guanlin wipes sweat from his temple and he mutters, “It’s hot in here.”

 

Apparently Daehwi hears this and he grins evilly, bending slightly over to whisper into his ear, “You sure it’s not just Jihoon?” He teases.

 

His red cheeks somehow glow even redder.

 

Guanlin decides that maybe it’s best if he paid attention and turns to Daniel, who is laughing easily and replying to something Jaehwan asked. “Nah, we’re just going to freestyle it.”

 

“Freestyle it?” Jaehwan repeats incredulously.

 

“Yeah!” Daniel chirps. “Just play something upbeat and we’ll dance. Easy as that. If something feels right, then we’ll add it to the choreography.”

 

Jaehwan looks startled at how laidback Daniel is about all of this. “Well… okay?” He replies uncertainly. He then motions for the drumline to get into their positions and decides on the piece they should start with.

 

They begin to play and the dance crew is now scattered along the walls of the room, bobbing their heads and trying to get a feel for the song. However, it’s awkward to say the least. No one really knows what to do and really, the two clubs clash so dramatically it’s no surprise. The hip-hop dance team collaborating with the drumline of all music groups? Who thought this was a good idea?

 

A few moments of awkward confusion passes until the one person detaches from the wall and makes his way into the center of the dance floor. It’s Park Woojin. And he immediately gets onto the ground and starts hip thrusting into the air and holding himself up with one arm.

 

This breaks the ice because everyone is now laughing hysterically and someone in the drumline goes off beat for a second or two from snickering too hard.

 

It’s bold and almost erotic, the way Woojin moves. He grinds his pelvis slowly and sensually into the air and laughing wildly. Guanlin can see some of the people in the drumline blushing before Daniel scurries over to the boy and hoists him up, dragging him off to the side. Woojin is cracking up and Daniel looks like he’s scolding him, but he can’t keep a straight face as well.

 

The atmosphere is easier now so a new brave person jumps into the center of the dance studio. She moves quickly, shuffling to the beat. It’s an energetic dance and it’s almost as if her feet are barely touching the ground. She finishes and another girl tags in, dancing in a 20’s swing fashion. She’s swaying her arms to the beat and smiles enthusiastically and now everyone is starting to get into the mood.

 

A few more people step into the center of the dance floor, tagging each other out and performing whatever dance style that comes to mind with the beat of the drumline’s music.

 

This goes on for a bit until Daniel jumps in and loud cheers are heard from the rest of the dance crew. Guanlin knows what’s coming; everyone does. This was what Daniel was known for and he definitely doesn’t disappoint the crowd when he starts b-boy dancing on the floor. He twists and slides easily, arms holding the weight of his body as he spins and snaps to the beat.

 

Everyone watches in awe and roars wildly until none other than Jihoon moves into the center of the room, tagging Daniel out. Guanlin sucks in a breath and looks up at him in nervous excitement when Jihoon’s body suddenly begins to shudder and pop in time with the beat of the drums. Jihoon’s movements hit the beat perfectly and everyone in the dance crew bursts into ecstatic screams.

 

“THAT’S IT!!” Daniel yells, pointing excitedly at Jihoon, “Popping! That’s the perfect style of dance for the drumline!”

 

Jihoon is so entranced with his dancing he doesn’t even notice people are surrounding him and patting him on the back. He slows to a stop and smiles bashfully at everyone’s positive feedback.

 

The drumline halts their playing and Guanlin is thankful for that because he can barely think, let alone play.

 

 _‘That was incredible,’_ Guanlin thinks to himself. His mouth is open in amazement because that was one of the best performances he’s ever seen. He had never seen a style of dance like that until now and it was mind-blowing.

 

“He’s really good,” Daehwi says, smiling at his friend who is nodding violently in agreement.

 

There are stars in Guanlin’s eyes as he watches the dance crew come down from their high of excitement, pulling away from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon’s face is flushed with pride and Guanlin thinks that it’s a good expression on him.

 

Guanlin can’t help but feeling prideful as well. He admires Jihoon so much, his heart feels like it’s about to burst. Jihoon laughs in happiness when Woojin says something encouraging about his performance and Guanlin desperately wishes he could say something too. His passion for dancing shows on his face and it makes Guanlin’s heart ache because Jihoon is absolutely beautiful when he’s doing the thing he loves.

 

 

\---

 

 

Guanlin looks forward to practice every day since then. He finds himself falling for Jihoon every afternoon over and over again just watching the boy dance with his entire heart and soul.

 

Daehwi never fails to send Guanlin knowing smirks and teasing remarks whenever Jihoon does something exceptionally impressive, causing Guanlin to miss the beat or tense up.

 

One day it gets so bad that Jaehwan shoots the tall boy a concerned look and raises his brow questioningly when he sees Guanlin’s cheeks red as a tomato.

 

_“Um… is there something wrong, Guanlin?” Jaehwan asks, cautiously approaching the boy after that particular session._

_“N-No.” Guanlin replies a little too quickly, diverting his eyes from Jihoon who was helping an underclassman with a particular move in the choreography. It was such a kind and wonderful gesture it had Guanlin’s heart beating in his throat._ Thankfully, the drumline leader didn’t press the issue any further and left him with a confused and hesitant nod.

 

It’s been about a week since the clubs’ first meeting together. After practice one evening, Daehwi and Guanlin are scheduled to put all of the drumline’s equipment away. Since the drumline now practices in the dance studio more often than their own, Daniel and a few other students cleaned out a spare closet they had so they could set their music stands in there. It takes a bit of time to clean up and it’s about 6pm when Guanlin and Daehwi finish.

 

The boys are out of breath as they stumble out into the hallway, heading towards the exit. The school is empty and the sun is setting. The sky would usually be a brilliant red during this time of day, but alas, it was autumn and instead it was pouring rain. _Typical_.

 

“Ugh,” Daehwi groans, looking outside a window in passing. “Rain again.”

 

Guanlin frowns. His house isn’t very far from the school so he usually just walks, but today looked especially bad. The rain was falling hard and heavy onto the roof of the school. It didn’t look like there was much wind thankfully, but still, rain was wet and cold.

 

They were heading towards the entrance when Guanlin asks, “Do you think you could ask your parents if they could give me a lift home?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure—“ However, Daehwi doesn’t finish. Instead he stops in his tracks and grabs at Guanlin to stop as well.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, looking at Daehwi expectantly.

 

“Is that who I think it is?”

 

Guanlin looks up from his feet where his gaze is usually fixed. He follows Daehwi’s line of sight until his eyes rest upon a figure standing in the shade with his textbooks pressed to his chest. The figure seems to be looking out warily, judging whether he should run out into the rain or not.

 

“Jihoon?” Guanlin gasps, immediately recognizing the boy. Concern suddenly fills his chest, “Does he not have an umbrella? He’s going to catch a cold if he runs into the rain like that.” Guanlin frowns at the thought of Jihoon missing dance practice because he got sick when suddenly Daehwi is slapping at Guanlin’s arm in excitement.

 

“NOW’S YOUR CHANCE!!” Daehwi squeals excitedly, pushing Guanlin towards the figure in the rain. “Jihoon needs an umbrella, you _have_ an umbrella—go talk to him!”

 

“Wh-What??” Guanlin stammers, planting his feet into the ground in attempt to stop Daehwi from urging him any further. “No, no, no, no— _I can’t_ —I can’t just go up to him?”

 

“Why not?” Daehwi asks, beaming. Guanlin chokes on his spit in horror. “Listen, all you have to do is go up to him, offer to walk him to his bus stop, and wait with him in the rain! Just introduce yourself! He’ll probably recognize you from the drumline!”

 

“Easier said than done,” Guanlin hisses, finally managing to stop Daehwi from pushing him any further. “I’m not doing it.”

 

Daehwi rolls his eyes. “Well then you leave me with no other choice. I love you, Guanlin, I really do, but I don’t think I’m going to give you a ride today.” The boy gives him smug grin that has Guanlin’s heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. “You can either walk home yourself or you can go talk to Jihoon. Bye-bye! I hope you make the right choice!”

 

And with that, Daehwi sprints out into the rain and to his car, leaving Guanlin with an umbrella and a VERY big decision to make.

 

Guanlin stands there like a statue. He didn’t dare to move because he feels like if he does, Jihoon would turn around and notice him staring at his back like an idiot. It’s certainly not an exaggeration to say that Guanlin feels like he’s about to have a stroke because, _boy, does it feel like he is_.

 

He gulps down a big breath of air and takes one step towards Jihoon. His heart is now hammering in his chest and he’s beginning to feel light-headed.

 

_What if Jihoon refuses? How awkward would that be? He barely even knows you! Going out of your way like this would be awkward. You’re better off just hiding in the shadows with your stupid crush going unnoticed. It’s easier that way! Guanlin, don’t do it!_

 

His feet are rooted to the ground. He’s squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists into tight balls as these thoughts rush through his mind. He’s starting to consider just turning away and walking home when suddenly something inside of him sparks.

 

 _Just take the chance, Guanlin!!! You have nothing to lose! Have some self-confidence, for crying out loud!_ Guanlin starts to slowly walk towards Jihoon with a newfound determination. _Just. Talk. To. Him._ He chants mentally with every step he takes.

 

He puts one foot in front of the other: _Just. Talk. To. Him._ _Just. Talk. To. Him._ _Just. Talk. To. Him._ _Just. Talk. To—_

 

And suddenly, he finds himself behind Jihoon.

 

Guanlin slides to a stop and his eyes are wide, frantic, and full of regret. _WHAT WAS HE THINKING???_ At this moment, Guanlin would give anything to disappear or walk away unnoticed. He’s about to make a break for it—that is—until Jihoon turns around and blinks up at him confusedly.

 

“Uh…” Guanlin grunts intelligently. He’s sweating now.

 

There’s a silence and Guanlin’s mind is going blank because _SHIT_ what was he doing again? What was the thing he was holding in his hand? What even was his name and how are Jihoon’s eyelashes so long?

 

“Um… you’re from the drumline, right?” Jihoon asks carefully.

 

Guanlin jolts. “Y-Yeah! I’m Guanlin, a first-year,” He stammers, blinking out of his daze. “I, uh, have this rain shield thing…” He gestures dumbly at the umbrella in his hands “And… it won’t… make you wet—if you wanna share with me.”

 

Guanlin cringes at himself and turns red in embarrassment because what he just said was a total train wreck. _‘GOD, you’re so STUPID, Guanlin.’_

 

The said boy starts to contemplate on whether or not it would be weird if he broke into a sprint and just ran away.

 

It’s when Jihoon is looking up at him in confusion that Guanlin decides that he really wants to fling himself off a cliff because _boy, does death sound like the perfect solution right now_ when suddenly, Jihoon breaks into a grin and hides it behind his hands.

 

“I suppose that’s what _umbrellas_ are supposed to do,” he says and Guanlin is blushing mad. “But, if you’re willing to share with me, I’d like to take you up on that offer. I need to wait at the bus stop two blocks down from here… if it’s okay with you staying with me for that long.”

 

Guanlin’s response must have been too eager and too immediate because he’s nodding really fast and Jihoon looks at him, wide-eyed and pleasantly amused.

 

Jihoon leads the way and they walk at a steady rhythm. They don’t really say much because Guanlin is shy and Jihoon probably doesn’t know what to say too. It’s not uncomfortable, but the silence definitely makes the walk seem longer than it probably was.

 

Finally they come to the bus stop and they stand together, sides almost touching so that they could both fit under the small circle of dryness. Guanlin prays that the sound of the rain tapping on his umbrella is drowning out the sound of his heart beating obnoxiously hard in his chest.

 

He’s a bit on edge because neither of them has said anything and Guanlin keeps sneaking glances at the shorter boy, which doesn’t help calm his nerves the tiniest bit.

 

Guanlin’s hands are now visibly shaking out of nervousness and that’s when Jihoon turns to him.

 

“Hey, I can hold the umbrella for a bit if you want to warm your hands.” The dancer says softly, looking up at Guanlin. Guanlin’s heart stops because Jihoon’s eyes are even prettier up close and his knees begin to grow weak under his gaze.

 

“No, no, no, I’m fine,” Guanlin assures him, voice cracking.

 

Jihoon frowns a little. “Your hands are shaking, aren’t they cold?” He points out.

 

“They’re not cold…” He insists, cheeks flushing red. _‘They’re just shaking because of my big, dumb crush on you,’_ He wants to say.

 

Jihoon doesn’t seem convinced because his lips turn downwards into a small pout that has Guanlin swallowing a lump in his throat. He’s ready to give Jihoon the umbrella _and the world_ if that’s what he wanted because _Jihoon’s pout was the cutest thing since puppies and kittens._

 

He must have not responded fast enough (because he was too busy zoning out on the shorter boy’s beautiful face) when suddenly, there’s a soft, warm hand on his that has Guanlin _melting_.

 

Jihoon hand curls around his knuckles and the other moves to hold the stem of the umbrella, tugging at it lightly. Guanlin feels electric sparks between their skin and he lets go immediately, letting Jihoon easily take the umbrella from his grasp.

 

“I can hold it, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” The sweet smile that Jihoon flashes him makes Guanlin’s arms too weak to hold up the umbrella anyway, so he clasps his hands together, still feeling the warm tingles where Jihoon touched him.

 

They stand in silence a bit longer, listening to the rain. There’s something comfortable about it that eases Guanlin’s beating heart. They watch the cars for a bit before Guanlin decides that maybe he should try and talk to Jihoon while he’s feeling this sudden burst of tranquility.

 

“You’re really good,” He starts, breaking the silence and effectively catching Jihoon’s attention.

 

The shorter looks up at him, blinking in confusion.

 

“I-I mean your dancing is really good,” He stammers, scratching the back of his head.

 

Jihoon smiles bashfully. “Ah, thank you.”

 

“What was that thing you were doing? With your body? It was really cool.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t look like he gets what Guanlin is referring to until Guanlin starts kinda shaking in place. He’s trying his best to imitate what Jihoon was doing but he probably just looks like he’s having a seizure. Jihoon starts to laugh.

 

“Popping?” He asks between giggles.

 

Guanlin knows he looks ridiculous, and he’s embarrassed, but it feels good to make Jihoon happy. “Popping?” He repeats, “Is that what it’s called?”

 

Jihoon nods.

 

“Ah,” Guanlin says, biting down a grin. _Jihoon’s smile is contagious_ , he quickly learns. “It’s very cool to watch. I’d like to learn it someday,” He muses, the last part mostly to himself.

 

They sit in comfortable silence before Jihoon says, “Maybe after the rally, I can teach you.”

 

Guanlin doesn’t think he hears that right and he whips his head downwards to look at Jihoon incredulously. “Teach me?” He asks, voice squeaking.

 

Jihoon’s cheeks flush slightly and he stammers, “Um, that is, if you want me to…”

 

Guanlin is nodding at lightning speed. “Yes, please! Your dancing is incredible, I-I’d like that… a lot!”

 

“O-Okay,” Jihoon agrees, lips parting into a flustered grin.

 

As if on cue, the bus arrives and Jihoon gets ready to leave. Before he does, he turns to the Taiwanese boy and says with the biggest, most beautiful smile on his face, “Thanks, Guanlin!” then disappears into the bus.

 

Guanlin stands there in shock, staring at the vehicle as it drives out of sight and turns a corner down the road. He lets out a breath that blows his bangs out of his face and sends his body slumping in gooey happiness. He lets his umbrella slide out of his hands and he’s laughing, legs giving out as he falls into a squat. The rain begins to soak his hair and splatter on his face and glasses, but Guanlin barely cares about that because all he can think about is:

 

_I just talked to Park Jihoon._

_I JUST TALKED TO PARK JIHOON!!!!_

 

 

\---

 

 

“—Daehwi I swear, Jihoon’s smile could probably end wars and did I mention he smells like strawberries?” Guanlin gushes into the phone pressed up against his ear. He rolls around in bed and he’s oozing smiles and happiness.

 

Guanlin’s heart is soaring as he the recollects his time with Jihoon for his friend. He’s biting his lips to stop himself from grinning so hard, but there’s nothing he can do to make the excitement bubbling in his chest go away.

 

“That’s so cute, Guanlin!” Daehwi cooes. “I can practically hear you smiling.” He laughs.

 

“He’s so much more perfect up close,” Guanlin admits. “He’s so nice and sweet to talk to.”

 

Daehwi giggles into the receiver, “See? I told you there was nothing to worry about!”

 

“Thanks, Daehwi,” Guanlin says sincerely, “Seriously. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Well, you’d still be doing nothing about your crush for Jihoon, that’s for sure,” Daehwi teases.

 

“Whatever,” He huffs defiantly.

 

Daehwi bursts into another fit of laughter before he says, “I’m going to go to bed now, Guanlin, and you probably should too. See you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye,” Guanlin says and hangs up.

 

The tall boy flops down onto his bed and stares up at his ceiling in absolute bliss. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to get over this for the next few months. He recalls every second of their encounter, tossing in bed and flailing his feet. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much and his heart is ready to burst out of his chest.

 

Guanlin eventually decides that it’s time to go to bed, so he turns off his lamp and curls up into a ball under his blankets.

 

That night his dreams are filled with visions of rain and roses and Park Jihoon’s smile.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day of practice, the drumline is filing into the dance studio and setting up with their instruments. Guanlin is flipping through his sheet music when suddenly he hears a soft voice.

 

“Guanlin?”

 

The said boy looks up so quickly his glasses almost fall off. He immediately recognizes who it is and his face is already full blown red because _Park Jihoon was actually acknowledging his existence?_ Guanlin thinks he’s dreaming so he pinches his leg where Jihoon can’t see, and it hurts.

 

He concludes that, yes, this is real and, yes, Jihoon is talking to him.

 

_He starts to panic._

 

“H-Hi,” Guanlin croaks, timidly straightening his posture and adjusting his glasses. He looks everywhere but at the shorter boy.

 

“Thanks for the other day,” Jihoon says softly.

 

Guanlin finally takes the chance to look at Jihoon and that might have been the biggest mistake in his life because Jihoon is absolutely adorable. The boy looks nervous and is shifting from foot to foot. He bites the inside of his cheek and he looks up at Guanlin expectantly, waiting for his reply, but unfortunately for the both of them, Guanlin’s brain slowly begins to turn off.

 

A long moment passes before Guanlin can finally stammer out, “You’re fine—WAIT, NO— _It’s fine_ —I mean, of course you’re fine but what I’m _trying_ to say is that… it’s no problem,” He clears his throat and tugs at the collar of his shirt. “I really liked spending time with you...”

 

At this, Jihoon laughs and it takes a second for Guanlin to realize how dumb he sounds. His ears turn pink and he laughs at himself in embarrassment, burying his face into his hands.

 

“I mean, it was really nice getting to know you and I don’t mind standing in the rain if that meant you wouldn’t get sick for practice,” Guanlin manages to say using every ounce of his brainpower to form a coherent sentence.

 

He peeks between his fingers to find Jihoon smiling bashfully. “Thanks,” he whispers, “I really appreciate it.”

 

Then Daniel is calling the hip-hop dance crew for a short meeting before they begin and Jihoon waves goodbye before bounding off. Guanlin watches Jihoon join the rest of his team and Woojin smacks Jihoon playfully in the arm, glancing back at Guanlin.

 

Guanlin, however, is on the verge of falling over to even notice. He grabs Daehwi’s arm for support and the said boy laughs, holding his friend up. Daehwi makes a joke about how he’s literally falling for Jihoon, which results in a half-hearted punch from the taller of the two.

 

Practice resumes in the dance studio as usual, but Guanlin thinks he’s in heaven instead.

 

During one of the breaks, the drumline finally gets to sit after standing for about an hour of playing straight. The dance crew is definitely in no better shape and some of the members pressing up against the cold metal of the big studio mirror.

 

Guanlin takes a drink from his water bottle and his eyes naturally land on Jihoon, looking to see what the beautiful boy is up to.

 

This time, however, Jihoon meets his eyes too and Guanlin almost chokes when the boy flashes him a tired smile while wiping the sweat from his brow. It’s when Jihoon wiggles his fingers in ‘hello’ that the water he was trying to drink goes down his breathing pipe instead and he’s hacking up his lungs, bent over and clutching his stomach.

 

When Guanlin looks up, there are tears of pain in his eyes, but he desperately wants to return the gesture so he attempts a smile and waves back.

 

Jihoon looks concerned and bites his lip as if he wants to walk over and see if Guanlin is okay, but Daehwi is patting his friend hard on the back and Guanlin mouths _‘It’s fine,’_ before giving him a weak thumbs-up.

 

The shorter boy shoots back a wary thumb-up in response and hesitantly returns to whatever Woojin was rambling on about.

 

Daehwi is laughing maniacally and Guanlin wants to die in embarrassment. He prays that this never happens again, but it’s just his luck that these occurrences don’t end there.

 

 

One day during passing period, Guanlin easily finds Jihoon as he’s making his way across the quad with the rest of the students.

 

Watching Jihoon during this particular passing period is a regular event for Guanlin, but this time, before Jihoon can turn the corner to get to his class, the boy perks up and his eyes meet Guanlin’s. Jihoon flashes him a smile, eyes turning into half-moons, and Guanlin jumps in surprise.

 

He gives Jihoon a hesitant smile in return and shuffles a bit, running a hand through his hair and trying to act natural as if _he wasn’t just watching Jihoon’s every move from across the campus_. He puts his hand up awkwardly as a greeting and promptly stomps away, face red and hanging low as he drags a snickering Daehwi to their next class.

 

During lunch another day, Guanlin and Daehwi are sitting at their normal table and eating with their small group of friends, most of them being from the drumline.

 

Guanlin notices Jihoon from across the cafeteria and he’s sitting with a lot of people, some from the dance crew and some from his normal friend group. Guanlin is biting into his sandwich when he notices how particularly fluffy Jihoon’s hair is today. The boy is laughing at something one of his friends says, filling Guanlin’s chest with bubbles of happiness and he’s smiling along too until Jihoon is looking right at him.

 

Guanlin doesn’t have a chance to prepare himself when suddenly Jihoon grins at him and nods.

 

Guanlin stares in shock and promptly drops his sandwich onto his lap. It takes a few minutes for him to realize this until he starts to feel the mayonnaise seeping into his pants. He’s then scrambling to pick up the fallen pieces of his ruined sandwich and Daehwi rolls his eyes, giving his poor friend a few napkins.

 

He then peeks up to see Jihoon is talking with his friends again, paying no mind to Guanlin and Guanlin can only sit there in embarrassment, ears turning red.

 

Daehwi begins to take notice when one day Guanlin runs into a pole after trying to return a wave to Jihoon between classes.

 

“What’s up with you and Jihoon?” He asks with a playful smile as Guanlin rubs his now aching head.

 

“N-Nothing?” He stammers. “I don’t know…”

 

“Well it certainly doesn’t look like _nothing_.”

 

Guanlin’s cheeks flush and he quickly says, “Jihoon is just being the nice guy he is, Daehwi, nothing more. Besides, we’ve only talked _once_.”

 

Daehwi raises his hands in mock surrender, “Fine, fine.” He still shoots Guanlin a smirk because Daehwi isn’t stupid and he _knows_ that there’s something more between Guanlin and Jihoon. It just has yet to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys caught some of the references (like woojin’s sexy dancing from weekly idol LOL and guanlin wanting to learn popping from p101 and w1go)  
> (ALSO! Im writing a panwink halloween fic if u wanna go check that out too! :D)
> 
> Anyway! I hope u enjoyed! The next chapter should be out soon - I basically have it written i just need to finish one scene and proofread it like 500 times until im completely satisfied with it lol  
> UNTIL THEN, MY FRIENDS


End file.
